isaiah_michaels_survivorfandomcom-20200215-history
Maputo
Maputo is a tribe from Survivor: Mozambique. Maputo is a starting tribe featuring seven new players and two returning rivals, Angie and Rob. Their tribe color is green. Members Starting Tribe * Angie Layton (THGQueen) * Brett Clouser (Quinn&Valor) * Ciera Eastin (borzotras) * Colby Donaldson (Katie) * Danielle DiLorenzo (TotalDramaFreak2132) * Katie Hanson (bowling4fun) * Peih-Gee Law (Peih-Vonne Maria) * Rob Mariano (Kells1215) * Todd Herzog (TheAmazingHarry42) Swapped Tribe * ►Courtney Yates (Slay-Betch) * ►Danielle DiLorenzo (TotalDramaFreak2132) * ►Paloma Soto-Castillo (MissPinkLegend) * ►Rob Mariano (Kells1215) * ►Todd Herzog (TheAmazingHarry42) Tribe History On Day 1, seven new players joined the Maputo tribe. Angie and Rob, rivals from Survivor: Po Toi Islands then joined the tribe as a part of the season's rivals twist. It was announced that the seven new players would publicly vote for one of the two returnees to become the tribe captain. The tribe captain would receive a privilege in the game, while the player that lost the the election would receive a disadvantage. Angie won the election unanimously after receiving 6 votes to become the tribe chief, as Brett did not vote. Rob's disadvantage was that he would not be eligible to vote if he attened one of the first three tribal councils. On Day 3, Maputo won immunity in a challenge called "Pass the Torch" in which they needed to pass a torch to every member of their tribe and then to Jeff faster than the other tribe. As Maputo's tribe chief, Angie chose to send Todd and Sierra to Exile Island, preventing Sierra from attending tribal council. On Day 6, Maputo won immunity in a challenge called "The Sound of Immunity" in which the tribe chief needed to select a music artist and the other tribe members needed to select a song that best fit a theme they were given. Angie chose Colby to sit out of the immunity challenge. As Maputo's tribe chief, Angie chose to send Danielle and Bob to Exile Island, preventing Bob from attending tribal council. On Day 9, Maputo lost immunity in a challenge called "Feeling Puzzled", in which the competitors needed to complete three different puzzles in the fastest time. Katie and Rob completed the easy puzzle, Danielle and Todd completed the medium puzzle and Brett and Peih-Gee completed the hard puzzle. Angie, Ciera and Colby sat out of the immunity challenge. As Beira's tribe chief, Courtney chose to send Paloma and Rob to Exile Island, preventing Rob from attending tribal council. Since Rob did not attend any of the first three tribal councils, his punishment did not apply. At tribal council, Brett was voted out of his tribe in a 5-2-1 decision. On Day 10, a tribe swap shuffled up each of the tribes. The Maputo members had to each draw a rock in order to remain on their tribe. Rob drew a white rock and remained on Maputo. Rob had to pick a former Beira member to join Maputo and he chose Courtney. Courtney then had to pick a former Maputo member to re-join Maputo and she chose Todd. Todd then had to pick a former Beira member to join Maputo and he chose Paloma. Paloma then had to pick a former Maputo member to re-join Maputo and she selected Danielle. The remaining players that were not selected for a tribe joined an auxiliary tribe called the Outsiders tribe. The new Maputo tribe needed to then elect a new tribe chief and Paloma won the election with 4 votes. Rob received 1 vote. On Day 12, Maputo came first in an immunity challenge called "Flag Fight", in which Danielle created a tribe flag for Maputo. As Maputo's tribe chief, Paloma chose to send Danielle, Julia and Sierra to Exile Island, preventing Sierra from attending tribal council. On Day 15, Maputo lost the immunity challenge called "Immunity Poll", in which the contestants needed to compete to get the most votes on a poll. As the Outsider's tribe chief, Eddie chose to send Ciera, Malcolm and Courtney to Exile Island, preventing Courtney from attending tribal council. At tribal council, Rob was voted out in a 4-0 vote. On Day 18, Maputo lost an immunity challenge called "Brains and Brawn", in which the contestants competed in a puzzle and game. As the Outsider's tribe chief, Eddie chose to send Julia, Sierra and Danielle to Exile Island, preventing Danielle from attending tribal council. At tribal council, Todd was voted out in a 3-0 vote. On Day 19, Maputo merged with Beira and the Outsiders to create the Chimoio tribe. Trivia *Maputo's tribe flag was created by Danielle. *Danielle, Rob and Todd were the only players to remain on Maputo after the tribe swap.